


Dark in my imagination

by nerdyostrich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Top!Cas, Wing Kink, bottom!Dean, fluffy wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/pseuds/nerdyostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs someone to help him clean his wings but, as always, Dean is not doing his job. One thing's for certain, though: Castiel is not fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark in my imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiddlypom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/gifts).



> My first really graphic porn, for the lovely Lizzie. I have re-written this so many times and it has taken way too long, but it it finally here. Enjoy.

”Dean, stop that.” Cas groans, placing his head in his hands.

”What?” Dean says innocently, not able to keep the grin off of his face.

”Stop pulling my feathers. If you cannot clean them properly, then I might as well do it myself.” Cas’s voice is grumpy, which makes Dean smile. Cas really can be a grouchy son of a bitch when he wants to.

”Come on, Cas. Lighten up! Not everyone gets me to clean their fluffy feathers.” Dean laughs, knowing that this will make Cas even more grumpy. Cas really is adorable when he is grumpy.

”I am not fluffy, Dean.” Cas snaps, his wings rustling in annoyance. The side of one almost hits Dean in the face where he is sitting behind a shirtless Cas on the motel bed, between the two massive black wings. To be honest, Dean still can’t believe that Cas had actually shown his wings to him.

”Whatever you say.” Dean gently tugs on a few more feathers, and he can practically see the roll of Cas’s eyes in his annoyed posture.

”Don’t call me fluffy again.” Cas says, his voice dark and gravelly. Ah, this is it. Just what Dean has been waiting for.

”What’re you gonna do, fluff-wings?” Dean teases and pulls his fingers through Cas’s feathers, right where he knows that it will tickle. Something akin to a giggle slips out of the angel, making Dean laugh uncontrollably. God, this is just getting better and better.

As soon as the almost-giggling stops, Cas stays very still, the muscles on his back tensing. Then, without any warning, Cas spins around on the bed to face Dean, pulling his wings close to his body as to not knock Dean over. Their faces are close, foreheads almost touching. Those dark blue eyes of Cas stares into Dean’s, burrowing their way into his very soul. Dean shivers under the intense gaze, because yes, this is exactly what he had wanted. Cas leans closer, placing a hand behind Dean for support. His wings are flared out behind him, making him truly look like the angel warrior that he is.

”I. Am. Not. Fluffy.” Cas hisses, his breath hot on Dean’s face.

”Yeah, you’re definitely not fluffy.” Dean says, but as soon as Cas begins to pull away, he quickly adds, ”You’re super fluffy.”

And that was the trigger that Dean has been searching for. 

Without elegance, Cas growls and pulls Dean close to him, crashing their lips together in a deep, filthy kiss. His tongue makes its way into Dean’s mouth, roughly exploring every crevice as one of his hands slides into Dean’s hair. Dean notices that he is slowly being pushed down towards the mattress and, not to anyone’s surprise, he has nothing against it whatsoever. Cas’s and his body are pressed together, one smooth line of flesh with rustling wings. And how magnificent those rustling wings are, practically vibrating with desire. Dean presses into Cas’s mouth as he slides two hands over his back, slowly caressing the bases of the wings. Moaning, Cas pushes Dean down completely on the bed, a hand on Dean’s lower back pushing their pelvises together. Oh yes, this is definitely what Dean had wanted. Somehow noticing Dean’s inner smugness at this awesome turn of events, Cas pulls back from Dean’s lips with his eyebrows furrowed.

”Why are you smiling?” Cas asks, voice low with lust.

”Just ’cause.” Dean smiles, placing a kiss in the corner of Cas’s mouth and his fingers gently rubbing the feathers near the base of Cas’s wing. The spark of realization in Cas’s eyes, followed by their blue softening, just makes Dean smile even more.

”I see.” Cas whispers softly, looking at Dean like he is the most beautiful thing in the world. Dean thinks he will never get used to that look.

The next kiss is softer, more deep than the last one. One of Cas’s hands makes its way up Dean’s back, making Dean shiver in pleasure, while the other is still firm in his hair, slender fingers tangled in the mess of Dean’s hair. Cas’s wings arch above them, glistening and black, vibrating with the power of centuries. Dean just can’t help himself when his fingers softly stroke the small feathers, the fluffy ones that he always teases Cas about. The soft stroke makes Cas moan into Dean’s mouth as he tugs on Dean’s shirt.

”Get this off.” Cas growls, definitely threatening to rip the shirt off of Dean if he doesn’t move quickly enough.

Just pulling away for a second, Dean quickly removes his shirt and throws it to the side, not even caring where on the floor it lands. Then Cas’s lips are on his again, his tongue parting Dean’s lips easily and his hands making their way to Dean’s chest. His skilled fingers works on Dean’s nipples, sending shivers of pleasures through Dean’s body as Cas begins to kiss his way down Dean’s jaw. Cas presses soft kisses and gently bites the skin of Dean’s jaw and neck, now starting on his collarbone. Dean’s hard in his jeans as Cas rubs against him in sync with the kisses and teasing that makes Dean moan in ways that he never knew he could. It takes too long for Cas’s mouth to reach Dean’s nipples, to make the work of his fingers fade in comparison, but once he does, Dean loses the ability to communicate coherently. God, Cas knows all of Dean’s weak spots and he is definitely using that knowledge well. His tongue swirls around one nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh there, then moves on to the other once he’s satisfied with his work on the first one. One of Dean’s hands slides down off of Cas’s back and wings to tangle in the angel’s hair, wanting more, more of everything. Dean can feel the rumble of laughter in Cas’s chest as he moves down, hands already working on Dean’s jeans.

While Cas’s hands are efficiently removing Dean’s pants, his mouth is kissing its way down Dean’s stomach, mapping every inch of skin, it seems. Cas seems to struggle getting the jeans off, Dean can’t really blame him for that, so Dean helps by wriggling out of them inch by inch. They’re soon off and Cas palms Dean’s erection through his boxers, mouth still working its way down. The hand that is still on Cas’s back slides into Cas’s hair where it impatiently pushes down, Dean going crazy with the wait. Cas looks up at him, pupils blown wide with lust as he winks at Dean. That little shit is doing this on purpose. 

Dean is about to laugh or say something impatient when Cas’s hands begin to tug at the elastic band of Dean’s boxers. The pull downwards is excruciatingly slow and makes Dean whine, a sound that he will not admit to having made. Cas’s mouth is now at just the spot above where Dean’s penis begins and Dean’s boxers are down by his knees. Slowly, Cas licks a line down the side of Dean’s penis and then swirls his tongue around the head, making Dean moan and curl his fingers into Cas’s hair even more than he already had. Cas stays just above Dean’s penis, mouth just barely touching it as he looks up to meet Dean’s eyes. Cas’s eyes are glinting with mischief and Dean knows what he wants to hear and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t give it to him.

”Cas, please.” Dean moans and keeps eye contact with him, those eyes getting him even harder, if such a thing were even possible.  
It takes just a second for Cas to begin taking Dean in, still maintaining eye contact with Dean and Dean can’t look away. He can’t look away from how Cas’s hands, slender yet strong, grip tightly onto Dean’s hips. He can’t look away from how pretty Cas’s pink lips look wrapped around Dean’s penis, his sucking and licking making Dean practically see stars. Cas’s black wings look even bigger than before, spread out behind him and feathers sticking out every which way. Dean wants to reach out and touch them, spread his fingers in their warmth, but he’ll wait until a more opportune moment. For now, he’s more than happy losing himself in Cas’s mouth and his consuming eyes that are still looking at Dean. Then all thoughts other than Cas leave his mind when the angel takes him in even deeper, one his hands moving down between Dean’s thighs. The warm fingers find that spot right behind Dean’s balls, making him cry out in pleasure ad he arches further into Cas’s mouth. For a second, everything just goes white and Dean can’t hear anything other than himself screaming Cas’s name. Yeah, he really is a screamer.

When he comes to, Cas is wiping a small smudge of Dean’s come off his chin with a smile. Almost catlike, Cas crawls up over Dean to kiss him, as Dean’s hands softly run down Cas’s back. Dean can feel Cas’s erection against his spent cock through Cas’s pants. Rubbing his hands slowly on Cas’s wings as Cas’s moth descends upon his, Dean decides that Cas needs to get off too. Hell, it’s common courtesy for fuck’s sake.

”What are you planning to do about this?” Dean whispers, voice hoarse from his screaming before, and moves a hand to cup Cas’s erection through his pants.

”What do you want to do about this?” Cas replies and pushes into Dean’s hand, moaning and kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth.

”I want you to fuck me into this mattress, how does that sound?” Dean’s mouth is ever so close to Cas’s and he can feel him tremble, which is mirrored in the movement of his wings.

Not arguing or complaining, Cas moves off of Dean to reach into Dean’s bag on the floor, in which the lube and condoms are. Dean sees the back of Cas as he leans down over the bag, the muscles in his back smooth and looking so very tempting along with his wings. Slipping our of his boxers completely, Dean crawls over behind Cas, kissing his neck and stroking his wings. The feathers are soft and seem to almost rise up under Dean’s soft touch. Dean’s chest is pressed against Cas’s back as he kisses and licks Cas’s neck, tasting the intoxicating flavour of Cas, smelling how Cas’s skin always seems to smell like a mix of ozone, clean linen and rain. Dean could sink into the small elements that make up Cas forever, how his breathing quickens and the small moans that escape his lips as he leans into Dean’s touch. Too soon, yet not soon enough, Cas pulls away to take off his pants and roll on the condom. While Cas does this, Dean leans back on the bed, admiring the curve of Cas’s ass, his toned legs and his tanned skin. Dean never gets tired of looking at Cas like this.

Cas turns around, Dean’s eyes greedily raking over his figure, and his eyes meet Dean’s yet again. Cas has this thing about eye contact that Dean definitely has come to share. The way that Cas’s eyes are glassed over, pupils big and dark as he pushes into Dean, is definitely one of the best things in the world. Dean is happy that he’ll get to see that look very soon. Cas gracefully positions himself over Dean, the bottle of lube at his side. Before prepping Dean, he slowly leans down over Dean to kiss him, his wings wrapping around them, almost like a cocoon. The wings stay around them as Cas begins coating the fingers of one hand with lube and Dean can feel his used cock twitching at that very pornographic display. Those long fingers, capable of so much, being used to pleasure Dean, makes heat pool in his gut. If that’s not hot, then he’s really curious about what is. Placing Dean’s thighs on his knees for a better angle, Cas’s non-lubed hand strokes the inside of Dean’s thigh as the the other one is just at the rim of Dean’s opening. The finger slowly circled the rim, making Dean’s hips twitch impatiently. Cas chuckles and pushes in the finger, circling and moving back and forth. It’s not enough. Dean wants more, needs more.

Dean raises his hips more to indicate that Cas should get the hell on with it. Dean has never been the patient one, especially in matters like these. Instead of chuckling or teasing him even more, Cas just smiles slightly at him and slips in another finger. He scissors the fingers, twisting and thrusting in ways that make Dean moan and squirm under Cas’s touch. The other hand is still tracing invisible patterns on Dean’s inner thigh, making goosebumps appear on Dean’s skin. Then Cas slips in a third finger, and a fourth one. He stretches Dean out, hitting the spot that causes Dean to cry out, hands tangling in the sheets.

”Cas, now.” Dean growls, but then remembers himself and adds, ”Please.”

”You don’t have to ask me twice.” Cas whispers, his voice somehow managing to be both soft and commanding at the same time.

Stroking his condom-wrapped penis, covering it with lube, Cas grabs hold of Dean’s hips to get the right angle. Cas gets up on his knees and positions himself, head of his cock against Dean’s ass. The teasing touch is making Dean groan in anticipation, wanting the heat of Cas filling him now. Then Cas is slowly pushing into Dean, his face an expression of pure pleasure. The slow burn of Cas filling him up, stretching him out even more, is feeling so damn good and Dean can’t help but to grab Cas’s hair and pull their lips close together, moans slipping into each other’s mouths and sinking into their bones. Dean’s hands slide further down Cas, over his back to then reach the wings, which are still like a cocoon around them. Dean grabs onto the base of the wings for leverage to pull Cas into him further. The pull on Cas’s wings seem to make Cas shiver in pleasure as he pulls out, only to push back in, his length filling Dean up completely,

”Faster, Cas. Please.” Dean moans and tries pulling on the wings to get Cas even further in him, if such a thing were even possible.

Cas doesn’t reply, but quickens his pace. His thrusts are faster and, when he finds the right angle, he’s hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust, making Dean’s vision flash white with blinding pleasure. His cock is not fully recovered from their previous endeavors yet, but it’s starting to stiffen a bit again, another evidence to show how much Cas affects him. Having Cas over him, Cas’s lust-blown eyes staring into his, is one of the best things in the world. Cause, come on, how could Dean’s skin not shiver at the very pornographic moans coming out through Cas’s lips? Looking at Cas now, seeing the vibrations running through his body, Dean knows that he’s close and he knows just what he needs to do to push him over the edge. Softly, Dean presses his lips to Cas’s and whispers,

”Cas, I need you.”

That’s all it takes. Cas is coming with Dean’s name on his lips and Dean’s face in his eyes. Watching Cas fall apart like this is amazing; something that can’t be described in mere words. Painfully slowly, Cas pulls out and throws the used condom in the garbage can next to the bed. His wings stretch out, only to fade back into the non-corporeal world of shadow and grace. Dean is sad to see them go, but knows that some post-sex cuddling is almost impossible to do comfortably with wings. They’ve tried it before. Sighing contently, Cas lies down next to Dean and wraps his arms around him. Dean flips around so that Cas’s chest is pressed against his back and his hands around Dean’s waist. Cas nuzzles the crook of Dean’s neck and plants a soft kiss there.

”I love you, Dean Winchester.” Cas whispers in the afterglow of sex, eyelids fluttering closed.

”I love you too, Cas.” Dean replies truthfully after a brief pause, saying the words for the first time. They feel right in his mouth, like he was born to say them. A moment later, he adds in a hushed whisper, mostly to himself, ”Don’t leave me.”

Cas doesn’t reply, but he never leaves Dean. Dean never leaves him, either.


End file.
